The Black Raven
by WolfetteKurenai
Summary: For as long as I can remember, I knew nothing but the dark. I knew nothing of light, nor the warm caress of daylight. Not the soft exhilarating feeling of being loved nor the happiness of friendship. Until I met him. A silly blonde haired child that filled the world with sunlight. Naruto Uzumaki. (Remake of Kiku Karasu Chrysanthemum crow )
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Okay! This is just the opening for now! For all those who loved the original story I apologize but it was almost all copied from another fanfic writer. This story had originally been mine that the old owner had used. This is how it was supposed to go. I hope you all like it. To my other readers, Im sorry I have not updated any other story. I have a lot going on and am a little stumped on what to write for the next chapter. I have every chapter all planned, its just the issue of getting it all from my head onto the computer. Thank you all for being so patient.

Kiku "Wolfette does not own Naruto. She does however own me and a few Oc's in the future."

Naruto "Reviews mean love! Believe it!"

* * *

Chapter 1 (prologue)

For as long as I can remember, I knew nothing but the dark. Swirling in like smoke, surrounding me inside a choking hold. I knew nothing of the light, of the warmth of the rays of sun, of clarity and peace or all out happiness.

No.

I only knew darkness, the claustrophobic feelings. The Shadows and cold feelings of the dark, smog or smoke like shadows, unrest, contempt, hatred and harsh nightmarish dreams.

Oh, I wish they were just dreams.

 _I'm scared..._

There was never warmth to greet me.

 _So scared...It's dark..._

There was no company to be kept.

 _I'm alone... so alone..._

There was no warm sun shine to grace my face in the morning.

 _"Hmmm"_

There was only _them_.

 _... they are sadistic... they are scary..._

The voices always purred, sadistic and scary. All filled with lies, hatred, malice, taking pleasure in my pain.

 _"You thought you could escape me?"_

No matter where I tried to go, or how I found the means of escape of this... darkness that now is apart of me, I was always found.

 _It laugh's and laugh's, echoing all around._

 _I want to run! I want to hide... Yet I am held down by invisible chains._

I was always forced back, like a dog to it's master.

 _"All alone with ought a single person to come for you. No one will come."_

 _Alone... alone... No ones coming..._

There was nothing for me in this world.

 _"They have abandoned you like you did them."_

 _Abandoned... forgotten... hated... un-loved... tossed aside..._

The ones I thought loved me, they never came. They left me until I was but a shadow of who I used to be, they left me in the clutches of the darkness.

 _"Your nothing but a monster to them now."_

 _Monster... beast... murderous being so low... blood thirsting demon..._

I was filled with great sorrow... That sorrow... turned into rage. The rage turned into white hot agony from abandonment before completely destroying my will to live.

 _"Your strength has gone, your weak."_

 _Weak... pathetic... waste of space... foolish child..._

 _"Foolish child."_

They always laughed, the sound reverberating off the walls and surrounding me in a blanket of hissed words and malice.

 _"You'll never get rid of me."_

It comes back, it always comes back. It never leaves.

 _"I'll always come back for you. Heheh. You will always be mine."_

His. I was his. I was a slave to the master, slave to the monster, slave to him.

It would always be that way, forever in the dark and slowly being consumed by my fears and by my hatred, by my anger. There was nothing anymore, nothing.

* * *

Don't look back.

Run! Run!

I had run as fast as my legs could carry me, a small child at the time.

 **Faster!**

There was always his voice, the one who helped me escape that wretched place. I didn't know who he was, the voice inside my head, I only knew that he wanted freedom too.

Tears had been falling down my face as I ran, little feet crunching in the leaves under my bare feet.

 _*Crunch, crunch, crunch, SNAP!*_

I never could remember anything past the meeting of _them_. Tidbits of memory escaped of blurred faces, people I could not place.

 **Run child! Run!**

I had run with all the might I could muster, trying desperately to ignore the pain in my chest, I had to get away. Any place was better then were they were.

 _"Run Kiku Run!" A man ran next to her, her tiny tiny hands in his large ones. His face was blurred. "Don't look back!"_

 _"Aniki!" She slipped from his grasp, falling behind._

 _"Nee-chan no!"_

The only memory I could remember, was of a man tying to lead me to safety from something, only for us to fall into a trap and I fell behind. His scream was the last thing I had heard before the memory goes black.

 _"~Kiku-chan~"_

I remember its voice, the horrid sound that sent me barreling into endless fear and nightmares.

 _"Come back now." _

He was almost always eerily calm, cold and calculating. I had never seen him, only ever heard his voice. Though I knew he was there. He was always there, lurking in the shadows like a snake that slithered unseen to the naked eye. It was to late before I realized where I was going, the last thing I could see was his yellow eyes watching as I slipped and tumbled down a hill.

 _Don't look back!_

It was looking back that caused me to fall, tumbling and rolling down that hill. It had felt like I fell forever, tumbling through leaves and bushes, barely missing trees and other miscellaneous things until finally it ended and I smashed into the trunk of a tree and slid into a river.

 **Swim little one, swim!**

I had been so tired... My bodies strength waning.

 **Don't give up! Fight!**

It had been my fault that I fell, looking back that fated day, though, the more I thought on it. I realized if I had not fallen into the river that day. I would never have met the man I would grow to cherish more then anything in the world.

 _"Whats that?"_

 _"It's a child. Kakashi, scan the area."_

 _"Ah. Be carful Itachi"_

 _"..."_

 _"There was no one there."_

 _"Don't worry, We're going to get you help."_

His voice had been so gentle, so soft and welcoming that I let my weary mind shut down.

Who am I you might wonder?

I am Kiku.

I had no last name. None to go by, for the family I previously knew abandoned me. They left me in that dark mans clutches to suffer alone. I hold a demon bird named Karasu whom that man forced inside of me. We got along well enough, after all he was the only reason I was still alive.

I knew nothing of light, nor the warm caress of daylight. Not the soft exhilarating feeling of being loved nor the happiness of friendship.

Until I met him.

 _"I'm gunna be Hokage one day Believe it!"_

A silly blonde haired child that filled the world with sunlight.

Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2 Team 7

Chapter 2

 _The small girl looked on after her hero left, feeling rather uncomfortable being alone before a sound caught her attention, a noise in the distance._

 _It was a cry, filled with pleading and desperation. One she knew all to well for she used to give those cries in the dark. Her curiosity now peaked, she made her way into the forest that her hero had taken her to and followed the noise._

 _She followed it until she came a crossed a scene that made her feel a familiar emotion, sadness and anger._

 _It was a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes along with little whisker like marks upon his cheeks. He cowered before a group of drunk men who were beating on him, ignoring his cries of pain and please to be let go._

 _She remembered this sound._

 _She remembered the feeling of pain and fear like this boy was reeking with._

 _She remembered the anger that came knowing she wasn't able to do anything and it filled her heart with malice and hatred as she watched this boy that cowered. A dark glowing aura took over her form, foreboding and blood thirsty._

 _Her vision turning red._

 _How dare these... these weaklings hurt such a small innocent boy? She sensed no darkness in the boy, only light which spoke in great volumes of how pure he was._

 _ **You are very angry.**_

 _A voice spoke to her rumbling, one she learned was named Karasu. One she both feared and loved for it was the only voice that was there when she was in her darkness. She nodded in response, knowing Karasu would know she nodded._

 _ **You want to teach them a lesson.**_

 _They were all statements, he knew what she wanted but was scared to ask for._

 _ **Then lets teach them a lesson.**_

 _Karasu said darkly, a growling chuckle echoing in her head before her vision fully turned red and the darkness took hold of her, leaving a piercing roar in its wake._

 _She watched her body move of its own accord, knowing Karasu took control for some fun. Karasu had darkness in him too. She had decided that since he helped her escape she would allow him to over take her sometimes, allowing him to do what he wished. As she watched him, Attacking the drunkards and leaving nothing but mangled bodies in its wake and only good enough to run away in fear from the monster before them, She had begged him not to harm anything pure._

 _"..." She looked at the huddled form that seemed to have ignored all that had went around him, shaking in terror. The anger faded and she knelt before him as Karasu's control waned, placing a hand on his head in a pat like she saw her hero do with a younger boy to show affection or a calming affect._

 _The boy looked up, startled at the gentle touch and stared into eye's he's never seen before. Golden like the fine jewelry on Women's necks but held a darkness that hid deep within them held back by some unknown barrier. A shadow of emotion peeked through; sympathy, sorrow, sadness, and understanding._

 _"Ok?" She asked, the sound odd coming from her mouth causing her to frown. She hasn't spoken in so long... it was odd to do. The worry for the boy before her broke her promise she made so long ago to that man._

 _To stay silent and never speak, least she wants to be punished for speaking out of term. So she swore to never utter a word, rather obeying the man instead of being harmed._

 _He stared at her for a moment longer and nodded, confusion etched on his face along with a light pink dusting his cheeks. "W-who a-are you?" He sniffled, sitting up right and not feeling as guarded with the girl._

 _"Kiku." She mumbled before looking off in the distance, a thought running through her head._

 _"You saved me." He muttered, looking down shyly. "I'm Naruto."_

 _"Bad men." She growled. "They hurt you."_

 _"But you protected me?"_

 _"Ah." She nodded._

 _"Then, That means we're friends?"_

 _"Friends?"_

 _"Unless you don;t want-"_

 _"Never had one." She muttered in confusion._

 _Naruto blinked up at her, His face contorting into concentration._

 _"Friends." She stated again, the word was new to her too, never spoken from her mouth before in her life._

 _"Yeah." He grinned, deciding that he could be her first friend." Your my new friend!"_

 _"Friends..." She said more softly before she looked determined. "Okay..I'm your protector."_

 _"Wha? I don't need a protector! I'm gunna be Hokage one day Believe it!" He spoke proudly._

 _"Leader's need protectors." She stated slowly causing the boy to stop and think as her mind swept over the information. While in that mans clutches she was well taught._

 _"Alright then. I'll be Hokage, and you'll be the leader of a special group of ninja's that protect the Hokage!" He grinned in determination. " That seem's like a dream worth having Believe it!"_

 _She pondered for a moment, she never had a dream before. She never had a goal to work towards aside from the goal she had to escape her cage in that mans dark room. She never had a friend before either and this one said they were friends or wanted to be. She felt warmth inside her, a feeling that felt very nice and she decided then and there;_

 _She wanted to keep that warmth and fight for it. To do so she would need to keep up with her friend who wanted to be a hokage._

 _So her dream, to be the top ninja in the village to protect her new friend._

 _She had a long way to go._

* * *

"Get up."

"..."

"Come on get up."

"..."

"~Kiku~. If you don't get up within the next minute, I'll throw you into the river." The voice sang in a sing song tone.

Said girl let out a sleepy groan before she got up from her mass of blankets that had been cocooned around her to see a man dressed in blue and green with a blue mask covering the lower half of his face and his Konoha headband over his left eye. This was Kakashi Hatake, her current guardian. She had two, Kakashi being the first, and Kotetsu being the second. Whenever Kakashi had to leave somewhere she would go over to Kotetsu's place.

 **Today's the day.**

Karasu's familiar voice growled into her head.

The voice she was accustomed to since she was small, a voice that she had come to depend on hearing when she was alone. Deep and demonic it was, yet she was not afraid.

Not when he was the only thing she had, the only one who helped her back then.

"They're picking teams today remember?" Kakashi began, eyeing the child before him.

"Hai." She murmured before getting out of her bed, stretching in a manner that he found adorable and looking up at him. "I am up now."

"I see that." He gave a chuckle, patting the girl on the head fondly before leaving the room. "Hurry up now."

She glanced at her clock on the wall and frowned, she was already late. It was a bad habit that she picked up from Kakashi.

She walked over to her closet and picked out her outfit which consisted of; a black short shirt that ended a bit below her chest, fish nets to cover her stomach, A deep and dark blue hooded jacket with a raven on the back, black jean skirt with slits on the sides and dark blue shorts underneath, her ninja pouch, and a few hidden weapons in her jacket. Her gaze looked over to her mirror, a frown upon her face.

Looking back was a dark purple hair'd child with bright golden eyes.

Scowling, she whirled away. Her hair had gotten more darker then before and she worried she would no longer look like her former self. Like a man she constantly dreamed of.

 _"Nee-chan!"_

Grabbing her headband and tying it around her skirt like a belt, her mimicked mini Kakashi mask (as she liked to call it) and placing it on, and grabbing her favorite book, she made her way out her door and to the ninja Academy.

"I'm ready to find my perfect team." She smiled to herself softly.

Kakashi watched as the child left, frowning in sadness. He wondered how much more would happen to the little girl he was in charge of before she broke? Would she eventually break and turn out like Sasuke?

* * *

"Kiku."

"..."

"Oi!"

Her gaze shifted from her book she had been reading, her hood over her head and mask hiding her face leaving only her glowing gold eyes to peer out of her hood, to the person next to her.

Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto." She greeted fondly.

He stared at her for a minute before making his lips puff out into fish like lips. "I don't see whats so great about that guy." He growled, huffing as he sat down with a pout.

Her gaze shifted to the Uchiha, a pang filling her heart but she brushed it off. He was surrounded by shrieking fan-girls and was getting pretty angry about it.

"Who said you could sit next to my Sasuke-kun?!" One girl yelled.

"Your Sasuke-kun? You mean mine!" Another shouted in anger.

"Your all delusional! It's obvious that he loves me and one day will marry me!" Another added, shoving the first girl while the second laughed.

Soon enough it became almost an all out brawl as the hoards of girls fought and argued.

"He's mine!" One girl pulled on Sasuke's arm.

"No mine!" Another screamed.

"Get over yourself!" On dove in, her teeth turning sharp like a sharks.

' _How do they do that?'_

 **Annoying.**

Naruto puffed up his chest and stormed over to the Uchiha's desk before glaring into his eyes, sparks flying hazardously.

' _Seriously where does all that come from?'_

"Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun" He mocked in a mutter silently to himself. "Whats the big deal?"

"Naruto!" Sakura, a pink haired girl, snarled. "Hey, stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!"

"Back of loser." The Uchiha growled as his eyes narrowed.

"Grrr!"

The sparks intensified before suddenly a student knocked Naruto into Sasuke, their lips meeting in a kiss.

"W-what?" Sakura turned red.

"Uh... huh?" Ino, her blond rival, stood in shock.

The background battle froze as all the girls stared in horror at the scene before them, mouths a gap and lines of panic appearing on their face as they paled.

Kiku blinked once... then twice... before promptly bursting out laughing and causing everyone to stare at the usually silent girl who was now laughing. Some even blushed, thinking the laugh was cute while most found her still creepy seeing as she was always hidden in her mask and jacket.

"Sorry did I... bump...you?" The guy that had pushed Naruto blanched and turned green.

The silence defend before the two had shot apart spitting and coughing. "My mouths rotting!" Naruto cried in agony, cupping his neck as he sputtered and choked, "I need disinfectant!"

"Ugh." Sasuke choked out before glaring at the laughing purple haired girl "Shut up Karasu!"

 _'Danger!'_ Naruto swung around to see a giant angry Sakura with a tick in her forehead, eyes white in her fury and teeth jagged.

"Naaaaruuutoooo you moron! I'll Kill you!"

* * *

Kiku glanced down at Naruto with a frown, he was now limp on his desk covered in many lumps and bruises. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I guess.."

Kiku sighed at him, frowning once more before glaring over at the pink hair'd Kunoichi. She hated her and there was no doubt in anyone's mind about that either. Ever since Sakura had met Naruto she was mean to him and ever since then, Kiku had made it known she despised the girl.

"You shouldn't let her push you around Naruto." She muttered, patting his head before giving him one of her rare smiles. Not that he could see it with the mask in the way, something she had worn since she had met Kakashi. Wanting to mimic her second Hero.

Naruto froze, a small blush over taking his face as he was looking up at her before grinning. He didn't have to see the smile to know he was rewarded with one, he could tell by the sparkle in her golden eyes "Right." He chuckled, scratching his cheek.

"Settle down!" A voice roared, interrupting the conversations of many as their Sensei came in.

"Yes Iruka-sensei." The class said in Unison.

"Now, to begin with it." He began before turning to his chalk board, erasing anything that was previously on it. "Today you all are ninja's and as ninja's you all will be apart of a four man team. Three students, and one Sensei. Now, to start off I will write the teams on the board and after I would like you all to go sit with your team-mates. After everything is listed you will go out for lunch and return to meet your Sensei's. Understood?"

They all nodded and Iruka began to write on the board.

"Team 1-"

As Iruka talked on and wrote each name he called, Kiku turned to look out the window, a bored look came upon her face as she watched the birds in the sky. Who would be on her team? Would they help her grow or would they drag her down? Would she be with someone she knows or strangers? The whole time she had been there she isolated herself to be with Naruto only. She even started hiding her looks, she thought that maybe if she hid the way she looks no one would judge her and the dark man from her childhood would never find her. Everyone thought she was creepy for always wearing her hood and mask, none knowing what she looks like and Naruto only remembering her looks from long ago. No one understood her but Naruto. Everyone always treated him horribly, looking on at him with such hated gazes. How could anyone hate Naruto?

 _" Your my new friend!"_

 _"Friends..." She said more softly before she looked determined. "I'm your protector."_

 _"Wha? I don't need a protector! I'm gunna be Hokage one day Believe it!" He spoke proudly._

 _"Leader's need protectors." She stated slowly._

Kiku blinked back the memory before tuning back into what Iruka was saying.

"Team Seven; Naruto Uzumaki-"

Naruto perked up next to her, a look of eagerness swarmed over his face.

"-Sakura Haruno-"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sakura cried in dismay as Naruto, who had been smiling, deflated at her tone.

"-Kiku Karasu-"

Naruto lit back up and a grin spread far a cross his face, "YEAH!"

"SIT DOWN NARUTO! Ahem, And Sasuke Uchiha."

Kiku froze and her eyes shot to the Uchiha, a frown set upon her face. It was no lie that he hated her. The whole village knew.

She was nothing to him now, just a stranger who claimed to know him long ago... He doesn't remember her aside from that.

"What?!" Naruto was also dismayed.

"I thought it was supposed to be three students and one teacher Iruka-sensei?" Sakura whined, side glancing Kiku with a scowl before looking on to her sensei.

"The class was always an odd number when Kiku started so we placed her where we thought would be best, now then-"

"I wanted to be on Sasuke's team..." Ino cried animatedly from her seat.

"What do they see in a guy like that?" Shikamaru commented lazily from behind Ino. "He's not special."

"Your beyond clueless Shikamaru you mean to tell me you don't get it at all?" She snarked to him causing him to scowl.

"No I don't get it." He snarked back "Cause I'm not a girl."

"I don't get it and i'm a girl." Kiku muttered but Shikamaru had heard her and smirked in her direction.

"Whatever." Ino said in a snooty tone. "I'd hate to be on your squad."

"Squad ten; Ino Yaminaka, Shikamaru Nara-"

"HA!" Shikamaru taunted, "What did you say about hating to be on my squad?"

"Whatever!"

"- and Choji Akimichi."

' _Not food boy!'_ Ino thought annoyed as she looked at the chubby boy who was busy stuffing his face with potato chips. ' _Ugh.'_

As if sensing her thoughts his eyes gleamed as he turned to look at her, causing her to shrink into her seat praying he couldn't read minds.

Kiku vaguely watched as Naruto ranted and raved about Sasuke being on the same team before Iruka got mad and yelled, a typical occurrence when it came to Naruto.

No, her attention stuck to Sasuke as the two made their way over to him.

"It's been a while... Sasuke." Kiku called out to him, only to receive a heated look.

"How do YOU know Sasuke-kun?" Sakura demanded, eyes glinting.

"None of your concern." She replied coolly, brushing off the pinkette.

 **I hate fangirls.**

Kiku felt and heard Karasu growl in annoyance before she took off to eat with a grumble of her stomach. She had no idea where Naruto ran off to but chose to sit in the empty halls of the Academy to eat her Bento box. When finished she got up, deposited her garbage into her trash before turning a corner only to come face to face with Sasuke.

"S-sasuke." She stumbled back, looking up at him worriedly.

"Ah uh, Kiku." He spoke flabbergasted, as if he didn't expect her. "What are you doing?"

His voice cracked some what and she looked confused, he was acting odd. "... Leaving."

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm causing her to spin around and smack into his chest.

"...what?"

"... your his.. friend. What do you think of Naruto?" He demanded to know.

Her eyes narrowed. "Naruto? Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me." He was loosing patience and he nervously looked around.

"Naruto is my friend. Whatever information I know about him stays between us and only us not to someone else." She spoke coolly, looking indifferent.

"Why? Who cares about that dead last loser. Just tell me." Sasuke grunted.

"Do. Not. Talk like that about Naruto." She glared up at him as she wrenched her hand from him. "Naruto's ten times better then you'll ever be."

He looked shocked at the cruelty in her voice. The memories of him having her removed from the hospital swam through her head, her voice begging him to help her. Yes, he abandoned her.

"Naruto would never abandon me like you did. H-he'd never let that happen." She started, desperate to control the emotions that were coursing through her as her eyes watered... " If you'll excuse me, I have my team-mate and best friend to find. So buzz off."

"Abandoned? Best...friend?"

When Kiku rounded about a second corner in search for her friend she smacked yet again into Sasuke, a scowl set on her face and a hint of confusion, how'd he get there? "Didn't I say to-"

"Have you seen Naruto?" He spoke, cool voice.

' _Now he's back to normal_.'

"Why do you want to know?" She murmured confused.

"Stupid loser." Sasuke all but growled. "Ambushed me in the classroom."

He muttered that last part before storming off.

Did that mean that.. Naruto had been impersonating Sasuke when they were talking? but.. why?

She shook her head, who would ever know when it came to Naruto? She had to pull herself together if she wanted to be able to get through this. Being on this team with... him of all people.

"There you are Kiku!" Naruto shouted, "Come on lets go wait for our Sensei!"

"Ok."

* * *

"Are you going to continue reading that or are you going to leave with the rest of the team?" A voice broke her from her favorite book as she glanced up to see Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion, they had returned to their classroom to wait for their sensei who had been late. Irritated and irate Naruto had been setting up a trap for their Sensei and Kiku got bored before she decided to pull out her book and ignore the happenings around her.

"If you had been paying attention, I'll be your sensei. Come on, up to the roof." Kakashi said, patting her head before leaving in a puff of smoke, his favorite thing to do.

"Well, Let's begin with an introduction shall we?" Kakashi began, he was sitting on the railing of the roof.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked, glancing around at her new team.

"Hm." He started, "Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future. Stuff like that will do."

"Well... Why don't you tell us about yourself first?" Naruto spoke up. He was lazily leaning back to back with Kiku who was watching with little interest.

"Hm? Me?" Kakashi pointed to himself before shrugging. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you."

He said it so casually they sweat dropped.

"He likes dogs and hates people who abandon comrades." Kiku supplied for them, ignoring the twitch in Kakashi's eye.

"My dreams for the future, I never really thought of that." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Hobbies... well... I have a lot of hobbies."

"One of those being he likes to read adult books."

"..."

"..."

"So..." Sakura started before glancing between Kiku and Kakashi. "Our sensei's a pervert."

Kakashi sweat dropped as Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke shook his head and tried to hide his amused smirk. Kiku merely chuckled slightly before being pointed to by Kakashi.

"Alright, smart ass." He started, "You go."

"Hm? Me?" She mimicked him, pointing to herself. " My name is Kiku Karasu, I am an Orphan who was found outside of the village by," She paused wen red eyes filled her mind before shaking the image out of her head. "By Kakashi and taken in by him and Kotetsu, the hokage's helper, as well."

"Your likes and dislikes?" Kakashi called.

"I like training so I won't be useless to my team, learning as much as I can, I like crows, and flying. I hate a lot of things and my dream... To be as strong as the Legendary Sannin and be the top ninja who guards the Hokage." She finished.

"Which Sannin?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I haven't picked a favorite. There's Lady Tsunade with her legendary strength and healing abilities, Jiraiya with his legendary seals and powers with his frog summons, The Snake Sannin isn't really on my list since he betrayed his village and left." Kiku muttered before shaking her head.

"Now the blonde." Kakashi pointed to Naruto who eagerly shot up.

"Right! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup but hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in. My hobby I guess is to eat and compare different types of ramen and pranks. My future dream is to become the next Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm some one important." Naruto grinned as he nodded in satisfaction.

Everyone paused, some sweat even sweat dropped.

"Okay, Pinkie." Kakashi said to Sakura who had not told them anything but given them the idea (as if they needed hints) that she was obsessed with Sasuke and just wanted to be around him.

"err... okay and you, dark haired one." Kakashi spoke up, pointing to Sasuke.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things and I hate almost everything. What I have is not a dream but an ambition, a promise that I WILL make come true. To revive my clan to its former glory and to kill a certain man and avenge my family." Sasuke spoke coldly. Not a care was in his voice.

Kiku winced at his tone and the mention of that certain man. She didn't need to be told what he hated and liked, she knew him very well...

"Well... your all unique in your own way." Kakashi began.

' _Yeah... we're all pretty messed up.'_

 **...Agreed.**

* * *

Welp! Chapter 2 is all done! I hope you liked it.

Kiku "Reviews mean love."

Author "Can't you say it with more feeling? More passion? Like Porcoline from Rune factory 4! D= "

Kiku "No." *deadpans*

Author *anime cries*

Porcoline "Megaaaaa reviewwwwwwwwwww~" *twirls around* "Wolfette will you marry me!?"

Author "O.o wa? No!"

Porcoline "Aww don't be shy."

Author "Your not in this story! Go back to Rune factory 4 and ask Fey!"

Kiku "..."


	3. Chapter 3 Land of Waves

Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it! Please forgive any mistakes I have not noticed and fixed, I've never had a beta reader before and am currently searching (and possibly have one just have to talk to them) for one. The next chapter should be up within the next couple days seeing as I'm all caught up with what I had written and currently am writing the 4th chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 "Land of Waves"

' _I love the sound of Crickets.'_ Kiku thought to herself from her position in a tree, her favorite book was closed and placed on her stomach as her eyes were concentrated on anything that would be out of place.

She had the first watch.

Naruto lay snoring under her tree, Sakura to his right with her knees curled up to her chest and light breathing noises almost in-audible came from her every now and then, Sasuke on the opposite side with his hands folded behind his head, Kakashi next to Sasuke on the other side leaning against the tree with one leg propped up, and the Bridge builder Tazuna was laying on the floor with what appeared to be a snot bubble.

 _Gross._

 **Most Humans are disgusting.**

After Kakashi had everyone introduced he had said they were to do a survival test. This wasn't very appreciated by the other's but they stopped when they heard that basically everyone but a small percentage failed the test. Now with determination flaming inside of them they left for home to prepare for the next day. What Kakashi had not told them was that he would be late. Very, very late.

She didn't mind however, she was with him the whole time. He woke early to visit Obito's grave, her half asleep upon his back, and then went to the training grounds to observe his new team. That's were she parted from him and met with her team mates and fell asleep once more. Once awoken she groggily observed Kakashi had finally arrived, she also realized her pillow was moving.

Much to her surprise it was Naruto she had unconsciously cuddled to in her sleep.

Both turning red, shot apart before acting like nothing happened and listened to what Kakashi had to say. Then it began. With Sasuke trying to prove his need to overcome anything in his path, he ran in rashly and tried to attack Kakashi. Kakashi was smarter then that and could see what Sasuke was going to be doing from mile away, and so he easily wrangled Sasuke to the ground.

The fight had started off with Sasuke, Sakura and I hiding while Naruto had foolishly ran in thinking he could take Kakashi on. Kakashi, though he had been surprised when Naruto had turned their fight around by trying to ambush him with hundreds of shadow clones, easily defeated Naruto and moved on to Sakura. Sakura had been taken down by a simple Genjutsu, Sasuke had been a tougher challenge to Kakashi. Kakashi had to put his book away to fight the determined Uchiha who, in turn, had almost gotten a bell. He merely brushed his fingers against it before he suddenly found himself stuck in the ground from his feet to his neck.

Sakura had woken from her Genjutsu only to pass out once she saw Sasuke's head and not his body. That's where Kiku had come in and tried to help her team mate and get them to join her. Sakura did not listen and neither did Sasuke or Naruto. Each wanted to get it on their own. The whole test had been based on Team work and they failed it. Though with the second change they passed with flying colors, helping Naruto who had been starving even though they were told not to. After that we all had to do low rank missions to supposedly bond us together and prepare us for tougher missions.

Naruto was able to get them to let us have a higher ranked mission and here we are.

We only had one run in and that was with some low ranked Ninja who were easily taken down and only one person was hurt. Naruto had been poisoned but he had stabbed his hand to bleed the poison out before swearing upon his wound and his Kunai to protect Tazuna.

"Hey." A voice called from below.

Kiku turned to look down at the one who called her and her eyes locked with Sasuke's.

"Time to switch." He said.

Kiku nodded before dropping down and taking Sasuke's old spot. Before she could drift off she felt a warm arm wrap around her and the familiar scent of books, the scent of storms before they hit, and a hint of dogs filled her nose.

* * *

"There's something there!"

"Uh.. Naruto..."

"No... there!"

"Oi, Dobe."

"OVER THERE!"

"Naruto!"

"Would you stop that you brat! What, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Naruto... Kunai are not toys." Kakashi said with a sweat drop.

Their morning began when Kiku woke snuggled against Kakashi who, as usual, was reading his book as he waited for his team to wake. Once everyone was up they set off to go, eating what food they had first, and traveled in the direction towards the land of waves.

Ever since Naruto had gotten into a small argument with Sasuke during their first skirmish with rogue ninjas he has been trying to act tough.

"I really saw something that time I swear!" Naruto pouted, his eye catching Kiku's twitching ones before he raced over. Barely dodging Sakura's fist. "Kiku! You believe me right?"

His blue eyes bore into her's and she sweat dropped. "If you think you see something don't act so rashly, alert Kakashi subtly that you think you see or sense something. Don't scare everyone with what you think you see, we'll end up easy targets that way. Alerting it like your doing would give the enemy the idea that your on to them which could end badly, It's better to surprise them while they assume you cant sense them."

Naruto blinked at her and then turned to Kakashi "I saw something."

(Que anime fall for everyone)

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "Look what you did!"

All of them turned to her and noticed a small white rabbit, just centimeters from being butchered from Naruto's Kunai.

"Ah!" Naruto raced over and glomped the poor creature while rubbing his cheek against it. "I'm so sorry bunny!"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed when he saw the color of the bunny. The color was unusual considering the time of year...

Something was wrong.

He glanced around them nonchalantly, trying to see if he could sense anything when he felt an unusually large chakra coming their way.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance from next to Kiku. "And those are our teammates..."

Kiku chuckled lightly at that before something in her head shouted warnings.

They were not alone.

"Get down!" Kakashi shouted.

Sasuke dove for Tazuna while Kakashi for Sakura and Kiku for Naruto who had still been with the bunny.

Her arms wrapped around him in a protective hold (Naruto's arms doing the same out of instinct) as they crashed into the ground, narrowly missing a massive sword that swung in the air before embedding into a tree. Their breaths held as a rush of powerful chakra came and landed on the sword revealing a large man in a rather odd cow patterned outfit.

(An;... Moo... *Said man in the cow patterned outfit glares at the Author who eeks and continues writing.*)

"Well well, what have we hear?" The man chuckled lowly, the sound sending chills down the gennin's backs.

"Zabuza Momochi, Rogue ninja from the village hidden in the Mist." Kakashi called as he and the rest stood from their position on the floor.

Naruto glared at this new threat, a rogue ninja wasn't going to stop him. As he prepared to charge Kakashi shoved him back and glanced back to him.

"You're in the way." He said bluntly. "Get back." He ordered, not leaving room for argument, his eyes trained on the rogue.

"He's not like the other ninja." Kiku whispered as she grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him back.

"He's in a whole other league. This one shall be my opponent, " Kakashi's hand reached to his headband and lifted it from his eye to reveal one red eye with a scar. "This could get dangerous."

Zabuza chuckled darkly in response. "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. Did I get that right?" His words would seem polite had it not been for his tone which gave off that he simply couldn't care.

Sasuke's eyes widened, how had his sensei gotten the sharingan? Surely he wasn't an Uchiha. There was no way, he would of known. He grit his teeth as he waited and listened.

"Whatever." Zabuza speaks once more, growing bored easily of the small talk going on. "Hand over the old man and we wont have a problem."

"Shield formation." Kakashi ordered his team.

"Wha-?" Naruto started but Kakashi interrupted him.

"I taught you four teamwork now use it." He barked out to them.

They rushed to Tazuna, Sasuke at the front, Sakura and Naruto on the side. Kiku, ready to rush to Tazuna's back, froze when Kakashi's red eye locked on her's for a second. Her gaze grew hazy as his eyes were replaced by a pair of red eyes, black tomoes spinning hazardously and an ominous voice called out to her.

 _"Mangekyo Sharingan."_

Her eyes grew more wide and her heart pounded in her chest.

No one noticed her panicking self, they were more interested in what was going on. Sasuke watching with baited breath, Sakura shakily, and Naruto confused and eager to leave.

"Looks like I get the honor of seeing the Sharingan in action." Zabuza mocked in slight amusement, his eyes flashing dangerously.

 **Snap out of it!**

Karasu roared in her head. Kiku closed her eyes and took a few gulps of air before shutting down her panic and emotions, adopting an indifferent expression. She raced behind Tazuna and vaguely heard Naruto question about the Sharingan and Sasuke give a description before Zabuza disappeared.

"Over there!" Naruto shouts, startling Kiku and Sakura.

"He's standing on the water." Sasuke added.

"Water walking?" Kiku and Sakura spoke at the same time.

Kakashi narrowed his eye's again as he noticed a large amount of Chakra being gathered and prepared himself for the worst. This guy could be more dangerous then he thought.

"Hidden mist Jutsu!" Zabuza called before everyone was surrounded by a thick mist, so thick that they could barely even see each other.

"He vanished!" Sakura gasped.

"No he didn't." Kakashi tries to reassure. "He's just hidden in the mist. Don't worry, He'll come after me first."

"Who the hell is that guy?" Naruto demands.

"Momochi Zabuza, ex-leader of the Kirigakure secret assassination unit, a master of the silent killing technique." Kakashi explained.

"S-silent?" Naruto glanced around nervously.

Everyone quieted, waiting with baited breath. Sasuke stood, his body trembling under the killing intent that Zabuza had placed on the area surrounding them. The fear his body began to produce was over whelming him, he couldn't take it!

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called startling the boy. "Calm down. I'll protect you even if it cost's me my own life. I won't let my comrades die."

Said boy looked around startled, a Kunai shaking in his hand as if he were about to end it all.

A cold laugh echoed in the surrounding area "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Don't worry about protecting them or scaring them. I'll take real good care of them." Zabuza's voice held a deadly promise in it.

Kakashi narrowly dodged a slice from Zabuza before he disappeared once more and the Genin felt a rush of air as Zabuza appeared ready to strike "Its over!" With his sword raised to slice down his opponents he struck and a clang of metal sounded.

"Not yet!" Kakashi shouted, blocking Zabuza's attack, and with his kunai stabbed into Zabuza's back only for it to turn into water and another person stabbed Kakashi only for the same thing to happen and once more Kakashi held Zabuza with his Kunai to his neck. "Don't move, Now it's over."

"What?!" Zabuza growled.

"You're finished." Kakashi said Darkly.

Zabuza began laughing loudly. "Are you finished yet? You don't get it... do you?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man in his grip.

"Your technique is nothing but an imitation! I'll never be defeated by a mere copy-cat ninja like you." He sneered. "You are full of surprises though, and here I thought this would be boring."

He broke from Kakashi's grasp and swung his sword, as expected, Kakashi ducked only to be kicked by the powerful force of Zabuza's leg and was sent flying. Zabuza turned to the gennin then and his eyes locked onto Kiku's before charging.

Her eyes wide and her body froze, not aware that someone had run in front of her until Zabuza was punched away from them by Kakashi.

"What is wrong with you Karasu!" Sasuke snapped, having been the one to rush to her aid with a Kunai out.

"..."

In the background Zabuza managed to throw Kakashi into a body of water who, noticed how dense and odd the water felt, widened his eyes in shock as water surrounded him like a prison. "Water prison Jutsu!"

He could not move a muscle.

"Sensei!" Naruto cried in shock.

"Escaping into the water," Zabuza laughed, " And here I thought you were smart... No matter."

He glanced to the shocked Genins and narrowed his eyes in what appeared to be anticipation. "You won't let them die huh? Heh. I'll finish off your little team and make you watch before I finish you off... You!" He pointed his free hand towards them. "You brats think that wearing that headband makes you a ninja? Your all just babies! This prison may be only made of water... but it is reinforced with my Chakra."

Zabuza made a water clone with his free hand that started off towards the kids.

"Wait..." The clone, now closer and upon inspection, paused as he took in the purple haired girl's appearance. "I know you."

Kiku blinked over to him in confusion, a Kunai raised defensively.

"I'd know those golden eyes anywhere. Yes, the man with the yellow eyes. Your that man's pet right? Now, what are you doing so far from your master eh?"

Kiku's eyes widened and she dropped her Kunai in shock, her mind flashing back to the glow of yellow eyes in the dark. Her heart hammered in her chest and fear began to rise at an alarming rate. Her body betrayed Karasu's demands to stay calm and began to tremble.

"My, my. Your shaking with terror. So he doesn't know where you are. How interesting!" Zabuza chuckles, " He could give a hefty price if I returned you..."

A strangled sound escaped her lips that only her team heard, their gaze glancing over to her in both shock and worry.

"Kiku!" Kakashi shouted knowing her inner thoughts, hoping to break her trans. "Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura take Kiku and Tazuna and run!"

The three looked to Kiku who was frozen in spot before to Tazuna who was shaking in fear as well. His eyes caught theirs and a resigned look over came him.

"Do what you have to do." He told them.

"No way!" Naruto shouted in determination to Zabuza. "I wont let you touch her."

"We won't run." Sakura said next. "I'll protect both Kiku and Tazuna." She said the latter in a quiet tone to her team, determination raging through her.

Even though they did not get along... Kiku was her team mate!

"Hn, after all a ninja who abandons comrades are worse then scum right?" Sasuke continued on.

(Que inner Sakura gushing how cool Sasuke is.)

Zabuza chuckled a little at first before laughing full blown. "Babies playing ninja. How cute! When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it does not phase you anymore, that is when you may call yourself a ninja, when you become so deadly that your profile is entered into my bingo book. Whoever calls kids like you ninja is a joke."

Once more Zabuza blanketed the land in Mist for him to move and none to notice. Sakura and Naruto turned about, panicking at the loss of sight while Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he glanced around for the man, wherever he might strike next. He glanced back at Kiku who was trembling in fear, who was this master that Zabuza spoke of? Whoever it was, She was terrified.

Naruto let out a yelp as Zabuza appeared in front of him and his foot smashed into the boys stomach sending him flying back and smashing into a tree, His headband laying beneath Zabuza's feet.

"Naruto!" Sakura called in worry.

"I had expected more from you Kakashi." He glanced back to Kiku, "For being his pet, your rather weak. You've grown soft."

Kiku began hyperventilating, the words rang through her head.

Weak...

Soft...

Weak.

Soft.

 _"Your weak. Too soft. I'll make sure to change that."_

"No..." She murmured to herself as her trembling hands covered her ears. Anything but his voice.

 _"Show me what your really made of child."_

"No." She tried once more. Not paying attention to the background noise of Naruto racing at the dangerous man to retrieve his headband while Sasuke tried to charge but was easily deflected. Naruto stood, bravely challenging Zabuza with Sasuke, who returned near him, by his side.

Her eyes grew cold and they stopped to look at her.

"I won't go back! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" She roared in fury as her eyes flashed and her body disappeared.

She ran at him at a fast speed, making a clone and took five Kunai from her pouch as Zabuza reached for his sword. She threw them one by one, but he easily hit them away with his sword. She leaped into the air and prepared to land with a kunai into him but he was ready.

While he admired her speed for her age, she was no match, and she certainly was rusty.

He caught her in mid air by her throat with a vice grip, bruising her neck, before launching her into the air. Her body hit the ground with a sickening sound as it slid along till it rolled to a stop.

She groaned in pain when suddenly her eyes began to hurt causing her to wish to claw them out.

"Itai!"

 **Concentrate** **!**

 _I c-can't it hurts to much... itai... My eyes! What's wrong with my eyes?!_

"Kiku!" Naruto yelled in shock. "Sasuke! I got a plan."

"It's about time dobe."

"Lets go wild. Shadow clone jutsu!"

Kiku groaned once more, opening one of her eyes despite the pain and watched as clones of Naruto charged at Zabuza. Sasuke brought up the rear with a large Shuriken and threw two, though Zabuza dodged easily, catching one,and laughing until the Shuriken that he dodged had turned into Naruto who threw another at Zabuza. It stabbed into that hand that Held Kakashi and with out the concentration the water dome fell, freeing their sensei.

In rage, He threw the shuriken he caught towards Naruto, whom was still air born, so quickly that Kakashi had not the time to appear to him.

"NO!"

Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the pain when he felt a whirl of wind and arms grip onto him and heard a scream of pain. His eye flew open and realized who held him as they crashed into the water.

"Kiku!"

Her eyes looked up to him and her mask began turning purple, blood. The Shuriken stuck from her stomach deeply embedded. "Ngh... Naruto..."

"W-why?!"

"B-baka. I'm your protecter."

"Y-you..."

"..."

"Kiku! Wake up! KIKU!"

* * *

I hope you all are enjoying this story so far xD I noticed that my friend who wrote this story hadn't had other characters in the story very much. I plan on trying to change that! She also didn't have much Nariku (Naruto Kiku) moments. I plan to change that as well! For those who are probably wondering, Naruto does not like Sakura like he does in the anime and old version of this story. When Kiku first met him and helped him, the first moment his eyes locked with hers he developed feelings for her. So he has liked her all this time instead of Sakura. I also love Hinata and I don't plan on leaving her with no one either, she will most likely go with one of my future Oc's who won't be showing up until Shippuden.

Naruto "Reviews mean love! So love Wolfette by leaving comments on what you think of the story!"

Sakura "No rude comments. They are very un-appreciated, please leave kind comments."

Sasuke "Don't feed the trolls."

Troll "Did someone say Troll?! Trolollollollol lol lol lol lol lol lol hohohohohooo"

Team seven "..."

Itachi "... Amaterasu."

Troll *dies*

Wolfette *fangirl screams* "Itachi-kun!"


	4. Battle on the bridge!

**Chapter 4 "Battle on the bridge."**

 _"No..."_

 _"S-Sasuke! Y-you..."_

 _"You always... get in the way Naruto. It never fails."_

 _"Sasuke!"_

 _"Heh... You should see... the look on your faces." Sasuke paused, taking in deep breaths from pain. " You both look like total.. loser's urgh.."_

 _Kiku sat with Sasuke's head in her lap, tears were starting to fall. Naruto to the side, eyes wide and face crest fallen._

 _"W-why? Why did you..." Kiku trailed off, wiping away stray tears._

 _"Why did you save us?" Naruto asked, trying to think of what to say with his mind scrambled. "Why did you do it?"_

 _"I don't know why, I just did." Sasuke stated, his mind trailing back to all those times he teased Naruto and his dreams. How he blatantly ignored Kiku after an incident long ago from when they were young. "You two... I hated you."_

 _Kiku's breath hitched, trying to control her emotions. "Then why?!" She demanded, her voice cracking._

 _"It doesn't make sense. Why protect me? Us?" Naruto clenched is fist and growled when Sasuke smirked at him. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!"_

 _"My body just moved. There wasn't any time to think. All I know is that if I could change what happened... or if it was Sakura or Kakashi instead of you two... I would do it all over again." He responded._

 _"Sasuke..." Kiku lay her forehead on his._

 _"You guy's aren't just my team mates anymore.. but I don't know how to describe it." Sasuke coughed, a trail of blood running from his mouth, and groaned in pain from all the senbon sticking from his body. "H-he's still out there."_

 _Kiku closed her eyes as she listened, ignoring everything else around her as her emotions jumbled around._

 _ **He's...**_

 _I-I know..._

 _"My brother. I promised myself that... I would stay alive... until I... until I'd killed him." Sasuke began to shake with strain. He was determined to finish what he was saying. "Naruto, Kiku... Don't let your dreams die."_

 _Kiku felt her heart stop beating when his body went still and limp, she didn't hear Naruto and their opponent speaking anymore. She didn't listen to Karasu commanding her to control herself as her emotions began to rise at an alarming rate. Nor did she listen as Naruto called out to her as a dark aura took over her body and the cement begin to crack._

 _All she felt was deep hatred, rage, and Darkness._

 _" **I'll... Kill you."**_

 _All she saw turned red._

* * *

"It's about time you woke up."

Kiku glanced to see Kakashi above her, her head in his lap as he read his book. "What happened?"

"Your body went into shock from the wound you received." His hand was running through her hair. "Karasu seemed to have healed you up nicely. You'll only be sore for a while."

"Is he..."

"He's still alive, and he has an accomplice around your age. After you eat I think its time to get some training in."

"Your hurt?" Kiku asked as she glanced at her sensei in worry.

"Nah, just over exerted my reserves. The Sharingan drains my chakra quite a bit."

"Kakashi-sensei. You know better." Kiku scolded. "Sharingan is your weakness."

He patted her head in response, choosing not to reply.

"Your really strong. Stronger then Zabuza. I know you wanted to end the battle quickly sensei but... please stop playing around."

"Don't worry. I wont next time." Kakashi said as he started getting up. "Come one, lets get something to eat."

As if in reply her stomach growled eagerly causing the older of the two to laugh and the latter blush.

Once they entered a nice Kitchen, Kiku spotted a woman cooking. Tazuna was sitting at the table along with her team and once the woman turned she smiled at Kiku.

"Why hello!"

"Who are you?" Kiku tilted her head cutely.

"My name is Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's Daughter."

"K-Kiku." Naruto stuttered, causing her to look over at him.

He was blushing.

"What?"

"Your not wearing your mask." He pointed out.

"It got ruined." She replied as she sat down, thanking Tsunami for the food that was placed before her and beginning to eat.

"I haven't seen your face since we were little." He muttered, once more turning red.

"Yeah." Sakura spoke up next. "You always came to school with your head and face covered..."

"So?"

"W-well... It's just nice to be able to see you instead of just a mask." Sakura glanced away from the girl before clearing her throat.

Kiku blinked once... twice... before starting to blush herself. "... I wanted to be like somebody..."

They all glanced at an eye smiling Kakashi, who had magically eaten all of his food in the blink of an eye, was giggling at something in his book.

They all sweat dropped before looking at Kiku in deadpan expressions. She only shrugged at them before continuing to eat, happily filling her empty stomach.

"Alright!" Kakashi spoke up, his book now in his pocket and all his students done eating. "Time for training!"

The four gennin soon found themselves in the woods with Kakashi in front of them explaining how they were to train. Kiku tuned him out a bit as her gaze shifted out into the forest, her mind back on what Zabuza had said.

 _"I'd know those golden eyes anywhere. Yes, the man with the yellow eyes. Your that man's pet right? Now, what are you doing so far from your master eh?"_

Her eye's narrowed, willing her mind to not dwell on it.

 _"Ah, so he doesn't know where you are. How interesting!" Zabuza chuckles, " He could give a hefty price if I returned you..."_

"Alright then!" Kakashi's voice broke her from her thoughts. "Like this."

He began to walk up to the tree before climbing it... by walking up its trunk.

"He's climbing the tree!" Sakura gasped. "With no hands!"

"No way!" Naruto gaped.

"Hm. How is this supposed to help us fight Zabuza?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"It will help you better your control to give more precise chakara to moves. Trust me, it helps." Kakashi replied as he waited in a branch. "Mark the tree where you loose your footing, I want you to try and make it at least where I am for now. By the time we're done you should be able to climb to the top of the tree."

Kiku glanced at her determined team and then before her to her tree. She took out a Kunai but, unlike her team who plowed right for the tree, she walked up to it and tested out one foot. Gauging the amount of Chakra.

She put a pretty good amount in her foot, this caused the tree to crack and shove her foot away.

She then put just a bit, but her foot did not stick.

She did this for a while, eyes shut as she went through amounts that would seem right and did not crack or repel her from the tree.

In the background Sasuke and Naruto made it a bit of a ways before losing it and cutting their marks and falling to the ground. Sakura made it to Kakashi's branch, giggling at how easy it was. Kiku didn't expect anything less, Sakura was excellent in Chakra control.

Kakashi went on teasing Naruto and Sasuke about how they were beaten by a girl, how Sakura would most likely be hokage and how not so great the Uchiha seemed to be.

Kiku ignored the pang of irritation at that last thing before opening her eyes and deciding she was ready.

"Oh? Are you going to start now?" Kakashi teased.

"Hai." She replied before racing up to the tree, up its bark and almost all the way to him before she lost her footing and marked her spot. She gave it a few more goes, marking a little higher each time before finally she ended up on Kakashi's branch and sat down with her feet dangling.

It had started getting darker from how long they took. Naruto and Sasuke made pretty good progress but not much. They were thinking of it as a competition more then training and so were concentrating on how high the other went instead of how much chakra should go to their feet.

"I'm going with Sakura to check on Tazuna." Kakashi murmured to her.

Kiku nodded in reply, deciding to stay and watch. Tomorrow she would try for the top. As Kakashi and Sakura left Kiku turned to her two other team members.

"Oi." She called, startling the two and ended up being glared at by them. "Stop focusing on each other. You won't make it if you do that."

"I don't need your help." Sasuke stated.

"Well what should I do then?" Naruto asked.

Kiku hopped down, shoving passed the brooding Uchiha and over to Naruto and said to where only he could hear. "You have to focus on your control Naruto, Too much chakra cracks the tree and pushes you off, and too little you won't stick. You should just go up to the tree and stick your foot on and test the amounts you put in that way when you go up it you only have to adjust a little if the first try was wrong. Don't concentrate on Sasuke or how high he gets. Focus on yourself."

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Alright!"

"Oh and try to flip off the tree so you don't hurt your head so much, baka." She teased with a smile, patting his head.

"R-right." Naruto looked away, fidgeting before clearing his throat. "Alright, I can do this, Believe it!"

With that Naruto walked over to the tree and did as instructed and before long he charged up the tree. As he charged he made a noticeable change that left Sasuke in the dust before losing footing, marking his spot, and flipping off and landing on his feet. The impact hurt a bit but with the chakra still in his feet it absorbed the shock when landing instead of his legs, which was a lot better then before.

This caused Naruto to grin at Kiku with pride at his accomplishment.

Said girl turned red and quickly looked the other way. Naruto decided to keep going, ignoring the irritation that seeped from Sasuke at his sudden progress. It got so bad that Sasuke had enough and asked what Kiku said to Naruto, who in turn grinned a cheesy grin and refused to tell Sasuke.

The Latter ending up angry and a bit of his ego deflated.

Kiku eventually won as Sasuke asked her what she did and what she told Naruto and soon he was just as high as Naruto, the two ending up competing once more but in a much more concentrated way. They were very happy with their progress and decided to head back to Tazuna's place for dinner and continue training the next day.

 **"I want some more!"**

-Glare-

"..."

"..."

Kiku and Sakura shared a worried glance as Naruto and Sasuke turned green before promptly throwing up to the side.

This caused Kiku to jump from her seat with her bowl, ending up basically sitting on Kakashi to avoid everything and getting a nervous chuckle from said man as he glanced at his two aggravated female students.

" **Stop eating so much if your just going to puke it up!** " Both girls growled out to the boys.

"I have to eat." Sasuke grumbled.

"I have to beat him!" Naruto points to Sasuke.

Kiku shared another look with Sakura and they nodded. Before anyone could blink Sakura was behind Naruto and Kiku was behind Sasuke as they both hit their team mates over the head at the same time.

"Baka!" Sakura started

"Tsunami had spent all day making this for everyone." Kiku finished.

"Your both just wasting her hard working efforts! CHA!"

"Stop acting like babies and making everything a competition. You're both team mates." Kiku spoke up again.

"So act like it!" Sakura finished.

They may have not gotten a long in school but they both decided on a truce as they were team mates.

"Well then." Kakashi sweat dropped as both girls were glaring at the boys, Tsunami was frozen in shock, her son Inari (whom they had the un-pleasant first meeting with) looked wary and Tazuna was torn between being disturbed at the females obviously anger outbursts, or to laugh in hysterics as the three male ninja cowered under the fury of said angry females.

He picked the later.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Kiku stated as she finished her dinner. "It was very good Tsunami, Thank you."

"No problem deary." Tasunami smiled.

With that Kiku went upstairs and un-did her bedroll and promptly went to sleep.

* * *

 _'Are you ready?'_

Ready? For what?

 _A small figure stepped forward. Gold eyes gleaming in the dark, eyes that were empty._

 _Void of any emotion._

 _Leering over a cowering form._

 _'This one is of no more use to me. Kill them pet.'_

 _The figure looked behind them towards a pare of yellow eyes that seemed to be just floating in the dark. "Yes, Master."_

 _"N-no don't! Wait! Please!"_

 _"Don't beg cur. Your shrill voice annoys me." The small figure said._

 _It was a girl, her voice cold and careless._

 _No form of warmth lay in it, nor comfort._

 _It brought shiver's down the cowering ones spine._

 _"No... NO! Stop! Please have mercy! Help, help someone please! NO!"_

 _"The world show'd no mercy to me." The girl sneered._

Don't do it... don't hurt them...

 _Screams filled the dark void for what seemed like hours until it all stopped, leaving nothing but the master's cackling._

 _"You are almost ready pet. Soon, you will be my greatest weapon. Come my dear, it is time for training and even more useless experiments to get rid of."_

No... no don't hurt anymore... no one else.

"Oi. Karasu."

I don't want to... please... stop... someone... help...

"Hey."

Please... Please... I don't want to be alone anymore... please... no more darkness..

 _'No one's coming for you my dear Kiku, they left you.'_

Left... abandoned... alone... I'm all alone... No ones coming.

"Wake up!"

No ones coming.

No ones coming.

No ones coming, no ones coming, no ones coming, no ones-

"Dammit Kiku wake up!"

* **Smack** *

Kiku's eyes popped open as her face paled, her hand holding her now red cheek. "Wh-" Her eyes looked around, Sakura lay a crossed the room sleeping soundly, Naruto snoring loudly next to her, Kakashi on the opposite end before her eyes fell to Sasuke's tired eyes.

Sasuke observed his team-mate before him, who had been muttering for a while no. Her whimpers and muttering woke him up. It also disturbed him a bit and left him curious as to what she was dreaming about.

It was oddly familiar to him. Like his dreams of late of a faceless child curled against him crying about their dreams with his mother making some calming tea. Father scowling with his arms crossed in the door way.

His older brother looking-

He stopped himself, he didn't want to think about _him_.

"The hell is your problem?" He demanded to know, the memory that he was now repressing leaving him in a bad mood.

"I.. nothing. It was just a dream."

"Where are you going?" He demanded once more, feeling frustrated.

"I need some air."

"..."

* * *

"Hehehehehehe"

"Ah, be careful now."

"Naruto you idiot!"

"Look what I can do!" Naruto cheers from the tree.

Kiku, who's eye brow was twitching in annoyance, glanced over to her team mate in the tree next to her.

They had been training all morning and got even higher then before. Naruto got so used to it, that he was trying to show off as he stuck upside down to a tree with a proud grin.

"Huh? Oh no!" Naruto shouts suddenly as he started losing his grip on the tree.

Sakura panicked as Naruto started to fall only for him to re-stick to the tree and laugh about how he had got everyone.

"You should of seen your faces!" He chuckled out loud, that was until he actually lost his concentration and began to fall for real.

Kiku jumped from her tree to Naruto's and grabbed his foot quickly, only for his weight to drag her with him and both began to fall.

Lucky for them Sasuke came to their rescue, much to Naruto's annoyance.

The three members trained until nightfall, busting their bums working on getting to the top. When they got home Kakashi scolded them, as they all leaned against each other for support, for training for so long. In the end he patted his students head in what Kiku told them was his version of "Well done." or "Good Job."

After their scolding they sat down for dinner when Tsunami's son Inari had lost his temper. He didn't see why they all should try so hard when all they would do was die at Gato's hands, just like everyone else was. An argument started between Naruto and Inari, Naruto was tired of hearing Inari whine and complain about everything and not doing something about it. He grew too angry, he realized as he socked the kid in the head to shut him up, and left the room.

Kiku sighed in worry before following after her childhood friend in hopes to help cheer Naruto up by sparring to help let out his frustrations.

It did, and eventually the two exhausted themselves and fell asleep in the woods.

* * *

"Hey..."

"Hey, little boy."

Naruto grumbled as he peered an eye open to see a beautiful woman before him. He blinked in surprise before sitting up, glancing to the side to see Kiku sleeping peacefully, and then once more at the women.

"You'll get sick if you stay out here all night." The women said.

"Uh..."

"My names Haku."

"Naruto. " He greeted before scratching the back of his head. "What are you doing hear?"

Haku smiled before showing him her basket of herbs. "I was gathering some herbs in the forest when I spotted you, it was very easy to spot the orange of your outfit."

Naruto glanced at his outfit before laughing sheepishly, rubbing under his nose with his finger. "Yeah I guess it is."

"Are you perhaps... a ninja?" Haku gestured to his headband.

"Hm? Oh yeah! I was training with my team mate." He glanced again to Kiku. "Erm... we might of over done it."

"Is being a ninja hard?"

"Well, not really so far."

"Why did you want to become a ninja? Isn't it scary?" Haku asked with a frown.

"Well, it can be scary yeah but... I want to be strong and prove myself to my village. That I'm not worthless to them and are much more then just... what they think of me as." Naruto began.

Before he could continue Haku interrupted, "Like a tool." she muttered.

"Huh?" Naruto didn't quite hear him.

"Do you have something precious to you?" Haku wondered. "Something to protect?"

Naruto stared into Haku's eyes for a moment, seeing nothing but curiosity. He gazed at Kiku next before blushing a little. "W-well.."

"It is her?"

"A-ah! No no!" Naruto blushed furiously, waving his arms around panicked like.

"I see."

He knew she didn't believe him so he settled for huffing and crossing his arms. After a moment a serious look came over his face. "Yeah. I guess you could say, aside from my original dream of becoming hokage of our village, she was a huge part of why I wanted to be a ninja..."

"What made you decide that?"

"I met her when I was younger, a bit early into my academy day's. I was about to give up hope of ever getting anywhere. Yet, she appeared out of no where one day when I was in the woods. A few drunk men had surrounded me and I'm not sure how she did it but she saved me from them and scared them all away. When I looked up to see her I saw something in her eye's. There was so much concern, I was shocked. Why would this stranger be concerned for me? There was something deeper, something dark and dead-"

~Flashback~

 _He ran._

 _As fast as his legs could carry him._

 _Faster then the ones he ran from._

 _"Get back here demon!"_

 _"Yeah, we only want to play!"_

 _They scared him, always chasing after him when no one was looking, wreaking of some odd smelling beverage in the bottles they held. He tried to avoid them, he tried to sneak past un-noticed and yet they always caught him and chased him here..._

 _He tripped and landed hard in the woods he tried taking shelter in and they caught up to him._

 _They always hit him._

 _Kicked him._

 _Spat words that tore his little heart in two._

 _Monster. Demon. Worthless. Pathetic._

 _"You should of died! You should of never been born!"_

 _"Your a waste of space."_

 _They laughed, kicking and hitting him over and over no matter how many times he begged them not to._

 _Tonight was worse then the other's, they broke their glass bottles and raised them above their heads._

 _Ready to strike._

 _He stayed in his fetal position, hoping to lessen the pain, to hide himself where no one would find him._

 _Until a growl emitted from the darkness of the forest._

 _The men turned to the noise, each gasping in fright. Screams began to ring out of the silence, please to stop, begging for mercy._

 _Noise could be heard, sickening crack noises, ripping sounds, sounds of bodies colliding into the ground before feet shuffled away and it grew silent once more._

 _Then he felt it, a gentle hand patting him upon his head._

 _With wide eye's his head shot up and met with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Both a startling glowing gold. A girl stood before him, hair a red purple color, body thin and malnourished looking._

 _And for the first time, his darkness began to recede. It was like she was chasing it off._

 _Though, the longer he looked into her eyes the more he saw inside of them._

 _Behind the gentle concern was anger, hatred, agony, and cold dead nothingness._

 _It wasn't meant for him, but for the world._

 _No, the only emotion meant for him was the gentle concern._

 _"Ok?" Her voice was scratchy, as if it hadn't been used in years._

 _To him it was beautiful, calling out to him._

 _His heart thumped loudly in his chest._

 _"W-who are you?" He asked, shy in front of this girl. Sniffling in hopes to dispel some of his tears._

 _Hoping deep down she didn't run like everyone else, hoping that she would not hate him like they did._

 _"Kiku." She mumbled before glancing off into the woods._

 _"You." He started, looking down to the ground as nervousness washed over him. "You saved me."_

 _He saw a dangerous flash in her eyes before it disappeared and she answered in a cold growling voice. "Bad men, they hurt you."_

 _"You protected me?" He looked at her in wonder and she nodded in response. "This means we're friends?"_

 _He wanted a new friend, hoped she would accept. She looked puzzled and at first he thought she didn't want it, trying to assure her she didn't have to._

 _Her responses puzzled him until she admitted to never having a friend. Determination built within him as a decision settled in his mind._

 _He wanted to be her friend, he decided as she told him she would be his protector._

 _He wanted to protect her too._

 _To save her from the darkness he could see deep with in her._

 _To bring some light to her._

 _With his determination renew'd he set off to the academy after they parted ways. He was going to be a ninja, she wast too._

 _And he was going to be Hokage, with her by his side!_

~End Flash back~

Haku watched Naruto talking animatedly about the sleeping girl next to him. It was then Haku came to a thought.

This kid was in love with the girl.

Deep down Haku's heart skipped a beat and sadness took hold.

The things that would happen to this team... Haku wished it would not ever have to come to such innocent people.

"So, I guess you could say that she's my precious person. Although, there is another who I need to prove myself to. Believe it!"

Haku smiled softly. "I think you'll be able to make all your goals Naruto. I'm sorry to say I have to get these back home. I hope to see you again someday."

"huh? Oh... alright." Naruto nodded to himself.

Haku stood and began to walk away before turning to the boy. "By the way, I'm a boy." Before resuming walking, silently laughing as he heard Naruto choke on his spit in shock, and passing a raven haired boy.

Sasuke glanced at the odd person he passed before looking annoyed at his two team members. His fist caught Naruto's head who complained loudly beofre he walked over to Kiku and began nudging her with his foot.

Said girl opened her eye's groggily after one particular hard nudge and her fist flew out, socking Sasuke in the gut before she got up and yawned. She stretched a bit before looking at Naruto and Sasuke, smirking in amusement as Naruto laughed at Sasuke for being hit and Sasuke growling at being teased.

No matter how they got a long she began to love her team.

 **Quite a dangerous team.**

Karasu commented to her.

She only smiled in response, agreeing whole heartedly before they began trekking home.

* * *

"Shouldn't you wake them?"

"No, let them rest. I'm sure we'll be fine for now."

"Che, the dobe's exhausted their chakra from training."

"We won't need them Sensei?"

"No Sakura, we will be fine. Thank you for watching over them for us while we are gone Tsunami."

"It's no problem at all."

"Can we get going already?"

"Be nice father."

"Whatever."

Kiku tried to wake up to respond to the group talking, but her body was too tired to even twitch. She huffed mentally before she was pulled back into sleep.

When Kiku woke once again she was alone, Naruto gone and his bed roll and sleeping cap left behind.

 _Where is everyone?_

 **They left to the bridge.**

 _With out me?!_

 **You over exerted yourself. They left you and uzumaki to rest.**

Kiku got up, looking around once more before dressing in her normal outfit and leaving the room. Tsunami was hugging a worried Inari and they both looked up to her.

"Kiku!" Inari ran up to her, "Naruto and everyone left for the bridge and some bad guys tried to take mom! I wouldn't let them, then Naruto came back and helped us before leaving again."

Kiku blinked before nodding. "I see, Then I'll go meet the team on the bridge. I don't think it wise to leave you guys here alone so while I'm gone I'll have something watch over you guys."

The two watched the young ninja as she bit her thumb and smacked it onto the ground with a loud shout.

"Summoning jutsu!"

With a puff of smoke a large Crow appeared on the floor cawing loudly.

"W-what is that?! That's not a normal bird!" Inari yelled pointing.

"This is one of my summons, Shikyo." Kiku murmured.

It was one of her secrets, she had many of those. With Karasu came more abilities then she could imagine. Summoning crows was one of them.

: **Caw Caw!:** Shikyo gave a loud call, flapping her wings a bit.

This crow was bigger then any regular crow; around its neck was a silver amulet with a golden jewel in the middle. The tips of its wing feathers were dark red as was the tip of its tail feathers.

"T-that's a large b-b-bird!" Inari shook nervously.

Kiku reached up and pet her summons, "She is a rather strong one too. She'll keep an eye on you while I'm gone. If anything happen's I'll know and she will protect you." Kiku promised with a small smile.

This smile did nothing to help Inari feel better, he didn't really like Kiku. Her facial expression was almost always plain, only gentle a few times. Though, that was not what bothered him.

It was the coldness her eyes held in them, he didn't understand why Naruto could stand being around her. He didn't understand why he thought of her as such a close friend! She seemed too cold to be the kind person Naruto described her as. Deep down he knew he shouldn't judge her, after all he didn't know her at all.

That didn't stop the odd feeling he had in his gut around her. She was trouble and he knew it, but he'd never convince anyone otherwise.

For now, he'd pretend he liked her.

"Right." Inari nodded as Kiku took off out the door.

A need filled her heart, Her team was in trouble.

 **That they are, Zabuza Momochi and his accomplice has joined them.**

Karasu was her sensor, her's being small and unable to sense anything far, he could sense things and people from far off and helped her many times.

She often pondered to her self, she really relied heavily on him.

She would probably be dead with out him...

* * *

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

"Stay where you are Sakura!"

"R-right... Tazuna get behind me."

"This will end here and now Kakashi."

"Yes. It will, only this time. You'll stay dead."

Sakura looked worried as her sensei and the horrible man Zabuza began to battle, her two male team mates were trapped in a dome of ice. The masked child had trapped them and she couldn't do anything...

Even as she heard their pained shouts from within.

She wondered if Naruto had only sneak over to try and attack the outside of the dome would they have had a better chance?

Instead he ran right for it, inside the dome, now trapped within.

She had to be brave. She had to watch over Tazuna and protect him!

"Your mine!"

She looked up in alarm as Zabuza appeared before her, her heart hammering in her chest and wonder at where Kakashi was.

He was fighting the real Zabuza.

She was facing a clone...

As he raised his large sword she let out a scream of fear that carried out through the bridge, passed her now startled and worried Sensei, passed the two boys within the ice, and into the surrounding area beyond the bridge.

Into a familiar redish purple haired girls ears.

Before his sword hit her said purple haired girl slammed into the clone with a kunai lodge into his side.

The clone yelled out painfully and in shock before popping into water.

"No one messes with my team." Kiku spoke coldly.

"So Scary!" Another clone appears, laughing. "I was wondering when you would get here."

"Sorry to keep you waiting cow boy." She mocked in a monotone voice.

Zabuza glared at the child before him. "Your a little to foolish to be talking to me like that. I prefer the simpering child that stood there shaking."

"She simpers and shakes no more." Said girl spat back, her eyes were glowing eerily and made Zabuza pause for a moment. "Like I said before, no one messes with my team."

"This wouldn't have to be like it is, if you lot would give me that man."

"Quite sorry, your request has been denied."

"Insufferable bratt!"

The Clone charged Kiku but she was ready as she made hand signs, "Wind style; wind blade barrage!"

Each of her hands were encased with a wind blade, her speed doubled as she races at the surprised Clone.

Her fists hit in a flurry before an uppercut hit his chin causing the clone to pop once more. She knew this wasn't the end.

She turned every which way, searching for anymore clones.

The next one caught her cheek in a hard punch and she went flying, her body flailing through the air, crashing harshly through one of the ice mirrors and inside before smacking into a startled uchiha.

"Karasu?!"

"Kiku!"

She groaned in pain before spitting up a bit of blood on the floor.

The bastard broke her tooth.

The mirror she previously crashed into repaired its self and now she too was trapped.

"Teach her a lesson Haku. I want her alive." Zabuza laughs. "but you'd be surprised what you could live through."

Naruto appeared by her side in worry and when she looked up she spotted senbon aimed for her and him coming at an alarming speed.

She couldn't dodge.

"Gah!"

Sasuke fell to the floor, before Kiku, letting out a horrible scream of pain.

"S-sasuke!?" Her and Naruto gasped in shock.

He took the hit meant for them.

She quickly reached for him and her eyes began to sting with water. He was in a lot of pain...

"No..."

"S-Sasuke! Y-you..."

"You always... get in the way Naruto... Karasu. It never fails."

"Sasuke!"

"Heh... You should see... the look on your faces." Sasuke paused, taking in deep breaths from pain. " You both look like total.. loser's urgh.."

Kiku sat with Sasuke's head in her lap, tears were starting to fall. Naruto to the side, eyes wide and face crest fallen.

"W-why? Why did you..." Kiku trailed off, wiping away stray tears.

"Why did you save us?" Naruto asked, trying to think of what to say with his mind scrambled. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know why, I just did." Sasuke stated, his mind trailing back to all those times he teased Naruto and his dreams. How he blatantly ignored Kiku after an incident long ago from when they were young. "You two... I hated you."

Kiku's breath hitched, trying to control her emotions. "Then why?!" She demanded, her voice cracking.

"It doesn't make sense. Why protect me? Us?" Naruto clenched is fist and growled when Sasuke smirked at him. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!"

"My body just moved. There wasn't any time to think. All I know is that if I could change what happened... or if it was Sakura or Kakashi instead of you two... I would do it all over again." He responded.

"Sasuke..." Kiku lay her forehead on his.

"You guy's aren't just my team mates anymore.. but I don't know how to describe it." Sasuke coughed, a trail of blood running from his mouth, and groaned in pain from all the senbon sticking from his body. "H-he's still out there."

Kiku closed her eyes as she listened, ignoring everything else around her as her emotions jumbled around.

 **He's...**

 _I-I know..._

"My brother. I promised myself that... I would stay alive... until I... until I'd killed him." Sasuke began to shake with strain. He was determined to finish what he was saying. "Naruto, Kiku... Don't let your dreams die."

Kiku felt her heart stop beating when his body went still and limp, she didn't hear Naruto and their opponent speaking anymore. She didn't listen to Karasu commanding her to control herself as her emotions began to rise at an alarming rate. Nor did she listen as Naruto called out to her as a dark aura took over her body and the cement begin to crack.

All she felt was deep hatred, rage, and Darkness.

" **I'll... Kill you."**

All she saw turned red.

* * *

"I won't kill you just yet." Zabuza began, his gaze never leaving Kakashi's. "Like I said before, I'll kill those brats first. In fact, I think I'll start with that golden eye'd girl."

Kakashi only glared at the man before him, his eyes flashing dangerously as a plan began to form in his head.

No one was dying on his watch.

Not again.

As he was about to attack a wind began to pick up and blow the fog away, allowing the two jounin a clear view of the shattering ice dome. What they saw caused both to pause, one in worry and the other in awe.

Kiku stood with fully golden eyes, glowing and shining as if sparks of fire were flashing in them, leaving no iris of purple. A dark almost black purple chakra leaked from her, encasing her into a slow whirlwind.

What Kakashi saw froze his old heart.

Before them stood the same dark child that the oldest Uchiha and him had found that one day.

The child filled with blood thirst, anger, hatred, and darkness.

The kind version of her was gone and her true self was shining through.

That worried him greatly.

Naruto was fully gaping at his friend. He had never seen this side of her and he began to feel afraid. Haku was also starting to feel frightened at the amount of blood lust pouring off of the girl. Naruto had said that the girl was filled with hidden darkness but this was more then he could have thought.

Would the boy even be able to save someone so tainted?

He began to worry about Zabuza, she would ruin everything.

She had to be taken care of.

"I cannot allow you to release your power." Haku muttered.

Before he could get to her she was charging him with speed he hadn't seen before. His normal far off battle became hand to hand as he tried to deflect as many hits as he could. Her fists were encased with wind and chakra making an invisible blade that cut at him.

He worried if he would be able to turn this around but that worry left him as a clone came up from behind her, a few of Zabuza's clones sneak in.

Two joined him in keeping her preoccupied before another came up from behind her with his sword raised.

"NO!" Naruto screamed in fear as the sword pierced his friend.

The clones dispersed as Haku threw the child away from him and threw more senbon at her. This was easier then he thought.

Though he only was able to do this with Zabuza's help, if he didn't he would not of survived.

He also knew the girl was still holding back, as if something was fighting off that darker side of hers... causing her mind to not fully function in the fight.

"Kiku!" Naruto cried out as her body fell to the floor.

 _"Friends?"_

"N-Naruto..." She gasped as she landed next to the fallen Uchiha.

"No no! Not you too..."

"I-I'm sorry... I tried to fight off what was happening... I didn't mean to lose control..."

"Its not your fault." Naruto tried to hold back his tears.

"It is.. I failed you... I promised not to let the dark take over and I... I stopped trying when I saw Sasuke fall... My brother... I lost him too..." Kiku cried harder.

"Kiku..."

"Please... forgive me Naruto... I don't think I can fulfill our dream..."

"Don't talk like that!"

"At least I did one thing right... I protected you from those at home who hated you... Sasuke... he was right Naruto. Don't let your dreams die. My future Hokage." She smiled that special smile he loved so much, the one she only gave him. Her left hand searched out Sasuke's hand, holding it and her right hand went to Naruto's cheek before falling and her world once more turned black.

 _"I'll be your protector."_

 _"I don't need a protector! Im gunna be Hokage one day Believe it!"_

It wasn't over though, because Naruto's world turned red the moment her hand hit the ground.

He lost Sasuke.

His rival.

His brother.

He lost Kiku.

His best friend.

The girl he loved most.

 **Kill.**

His heart hurt more then it ever had before.

 **Teach them a lesson!**

His hand clenched his shirt. He'll be alone again..

 **Kill the worm!**

... All because of the masked boy before him.

"I..."

 **Kill the worthless being!**

"I... I'll..."

 **He took what was yours, your brother, your love. Kill him! Let the hate flow! Let the anger build! Let me out!**

"I' **l** l **k** i **l** l **y** o **u!**!"

* * *

*Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack*

The familiar sound of her feet hitting the cement floor.

*Whimpers, Cries, Please.*

The same noises of the beings behind bars in the dark building she walked through.

*Glinting eyes, sadistic grins, blood, bruises, coldness*

The same sight and feelings she had every day with her master about, slinking in to the shadows observing her every move when he trained her. Criticizing every wrong flex of the muscle, every wrong expression.

"Just a bit more." He would humm in satisfaction, "Then you will be strong enough to continue to the next level."

Her only solace was the dark bird demon that was forced inside of her.

He would talk to her, try to pull her from any muted modes that she had been forced into.

Don't talk back. He always commanded her.

So she never said a word.

Her world was darkness.

Her world was hatred.

Her world was coldness.

Her world was numb, filled with naught but screams of the people he commanded her to kill.

* * *

"Come on, wake up."

...

"Maybe she's brain dead."

"Shut up Teme!"

"You shut up dobe."

"Knock it off CHA!"

...

 **Get up, you've been asleep long enough. If anything I need a good rest. Holding back your darker side took more out of me then I thought.**

 _It also seemed to have cause me an almost fatal wound... with me and you warring against her it left my concentration almost nul and void..._

 **Enough excuses. We need to train when you get home.**

 _I understand..._

Kiku blinked her eyes open as she sat upon the back of a familiar person with gravity defying grey hair.

"W-what?" She blinked again as she looked before her to see them standing between Zabuza's sword which stood upon risen disturbed dirt... a grave.

"We ended up winning." Sakura supplied sadly.

"They were tricked by Gato and ended up siding with us." Naruto continued.

"From the wounds they achieved from our battle they died during the fight." Sasuke finished.

The team didn't feel like reveling that it was Kakashi's hit that killed Haku...

"I checked your seal." Kakashi whispered to Kiku. "It had been some how tampered with."

Kiku blinked up to her sensei/guardian. "Tampered with?"

"I don't know how. It affected your control over the dark side of you and the way you fought... Someone had fallowed us and messed with the seal.. but how, I don't know." Kakashi's eyes were looking around seriously.

She glanced around too, who was good enough to get passed Kakashi's senses unless her old master himself?

It was impossible.

He didn't know where she was...

So who was it?

 **This could get dangerous...**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! D= I lost my computer Q_Q took me a while to get another one. Also, sorry if this seemed rushed or the final battle sounds horrible Q_Q Im not a huge fan of writing the scene and it wasn't my most fav episode of naruto. Aw well... here is the next chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to update my other stories quickly and get out of this funk I feel I am in .


	5. Chunin exams? Bring it on

I do not own Naruto, I only own Kiku and future oc's that are to come.

* * *

"Naruto.." Kiku frowned at him from under her now new mask that Kakashi had gotten her. "Is this going to become a habit?"

Naurtuo, who had been pouting, glanced up at Kiku and frowned. "But... Kiku-chan! It wasn't my fault really! I was just showing Sasuke that he isnt the only strong one! Besides... I didn't mess up that much.. OUCH!"

Kiku plucked out some rock from a cut at that moment with a frown and annoyance glinting in her eye.

"What about that Old woman and her weeds?"

Naruto winced remembering what happened..

 _"I'll beat Sasuke for sure!" Naruto grins as he looks over the lawn of some woman's house and rolling up his sleeves before summoning clones to help him get rid of all the 'weeds' in the yard._

 _"Hey! YOU!"_

 _"Hmm?" Naruto turned to an enraged older women. "Oh hey! Impressive huh lady? I got rid of all your weeds!"_

 _Naruto started chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head but paused at the murderous aura radiating from the women before him._

 _"You got rid of all the weeds alright..." She was seething, and... was that foam coming from her mouth!?_

 _Naruto glanced to Kiku who was frowning in worry as she held some of the plants he had tossed, Sakura watched warily and Sasuke... THAT TEME WAS SMIRKING WHAT?!_

 _"You also destroyed all of my special herbs!" The woman shrieked. "Do you know how long it took for me to grow those!?"_

 _"Uhmm... huh? I didn't mea-"_

 _The woman lunged at him then causing him to flee from her wrath._

"Ah!" Naruto blinked back the memory "But Kiku! I really thought those were weeds.."

"Naruto.. I told you what ones not to pick."

"Yeah well-"

"What about the time at the river incident?"

Naruto winced again.

 _Naruto sighed as he glared over to Kakashi whom was in the tree reading his perverted book with glee, Sasuke to the left of him in the river picking up trash, Sakura to the right and Kiku in a somewhat deeper part._

 _He grumbled to himself, tho he wasn't the only one, Kiku was grumbling as well in her annoyance._

 _He tried to speed it up a bit, hoping to be done when suddenly he slipped and went flailing into the water and stuck in the river current._

 _"Gah!"_

 _"Naruto!" Kiku lunged for him and grabbed his hand pulling at his arm only for his flailing to dislodge her footing and taking her with him. "Ah!"_

 _As they went over the waterfall someone grabbed Naruto's ankle and his grip on Kiku tightened as he held onto her to keep her from falling too. Looking up, Naruto spotted an annoyed Sasuke who was gritting his teeth._

 _"Your such... a loser..." He grunted through the effort of holding both his comrades._

"Or how about that time with the dog-"

"Okay!" Naruto huffed, flinching again as she dabbed some medicine on his recent burns from the giant dog leading him into a place that had mines... WHY DID IT EVEN HAVE MINES?!

"Sorry..." Kiku muttered. "I just wish you would be more careful. What if you seriously got hurt?"

Naruto looked up at her then and his breath hitched at the warm worry in her eyes before his cheeks began to turn red. "W-Well don't worry! I'm strong enough to be alright even when I mess up! Believe it!"

Kiku sighed before patting his head like she did when they first met and closed her eyes. They were on their way to the training grounds and had paused so she could take care of some of the wounds that he neglect to care for.

On their way they were being followed by a box.. who turned out to be Konohamaru and his friends Moegi and Udon. Moegi seemed taken with Kiku, watching her every move while Konohamaru was talking to Naruto.

"Who's she boss?" Konohamaru whispered/yelled.

"Uh..."

"Oh... I get it... is she your girlfriend?"

Kiku blinked over to them, girlfriend? She felt her heart flutter at that but chose to ignore it as she peeked to see what Naruto's reaction was.

"G-g-g-girlfriend?" He turned red before frantically looking to see if Kiku heard.

Said girl pretended to have not heard as she looked over Moegi who was having a staring contest with her.

"No.." Konohamaru paused. "She seems way to cool for you. What about her?"

Naruto looked over at Sakura who had been walking by forlornly, having just been compared to Naruto by Sauske took a blow to her female ego, and paused at that.

"Oh.. yeah shes crazy about me!" Naruto laughed nervously, hoping to still seem cool to his little rival.

"What?!" Sakura raved before going to yell at Naruto.

"Your really pretty." Moegi stated, blushing.

"Thank you, you are as well." Kiku replied with a tilt of her head.

"I-I've heard a lot about you you know... from others t-that your really strong." Moegi shyly began, "I was wondering... if I could see for myself how strong you are and if... if you could help me be as strong as you!"

Kiku froze, her a teacher? She was still young and inexperienced.

 **No.**

Karasu began.

 **You have many experiences of power and abilities.**

 _Abilities that... THING had taught me and abilities you had taught me, none of which would be appropriate for this girl.. that mans training was brutal and all I know for teaching.. That part of me is locked away and I will not let it back.._

 **Let us hope for our sake that will never come back...**

"YOUR DEAD!" Sakuras scream startled her out of her thoughts as she watched the pinkette chase both Konohamaru and Naruto.

With a sigh she walked after them as Udon and Moegi followed.

What she saw before her irked her.

Konohamaru was being lifted off of the floor by some boy with odd face paint and a hood over his head, next to him a girl with odd hair and a fan attached to her back watched.

She scowled in annoyance before stepping forward. "Let the kid down."

The group was startled by her entrance and glanced over to her. "Whats it to you?" He challenged.

"Do not challenge me vermin." She hissed.

His eyes narrowed and quickly filled with fury. "You wanna say that again brat?!"

"I do not need to repeat myself. If you do not release that child there will be dire consequences." She warned.

She was ignored, her warning not taken seriously.

"Kiku.." Naruto glanced at her before nodding.

Kiku lept forward then, taking the boy before her in surprise as her hand grabbed his wrist that held Konohamaru up in a vice grip, almost crushing his bones.

"AH! LET GO!"

"Release." Her tone grew dark.

"LET GO!"

She tightened a bit more and he let Konohamaru drop. Her hand released his wrist as she caught the child and set him down before turning on the boy once more. "Who do you think you are?" She demanded.

"Me? Who do YOU think you are?!"

"Kankuro!" The girl who was with him warned, she sensed something off with the purple haired ninja that had gripped her partners wrist in such a vice grip.

"You are very idiotic!" Kiku hissed. "You may have come from distant lands to visit our village for the chunnin exams, but what gave you the gall to not only try to harm a Konohagakure citizen but the Hokage's grandson as well? You are visiting and have no right!"

Kankuro's eyes widened at that and the girl beside him paled.

"Kankuro! You could of started a war!" She yelled at him, What if Kankuro had harmed the child and then wheat? The Hokage could of found out and everything would be ruined! HE would kill them for sure!

"Shut up Temari!"

"I apologize for any injury to your wrist. However, harm any of my villages people and I wont hesitate to rip you to pieces."

Her dark promise sent shivers down their spines.

"Look you-"

He had started raising his had in his anger but a rock came flying at him, hitting the same hand she had harmed earlier causing him to stagger back with a hiss of pain.

"What?!"

"Leave." Came Sasukes command from a tree behind them.

"You!"

"Get lost." Sasuke commanded once more, his expression warning.

"You wanna say that to my face?!"

 **"Kankuro."**

This new voice made Kiku freeze as a shiver went down her spine. The voice was cold, void of almost all emotion but anger and hatred of the world around it and on a branch next to Sasuke the owner of the voice appeared.

A red haired teen with deep aquamarine eyes that held promises of murder to anyone to cross his path.

She felt Karasu stir inside, this new boy made him uneasy and that made HER uneasy as well.

 **Be cautious... There is something off with this boy, something dangerous.**

 _Dangerous you say?_

"That is enough." He continued. "You are an embarrassment to the village."

"G-Gaara!" Kankuro stuttered as Gaara disappeared and re-appeared near him. "They started it!"

Kiku turned from her attention on Gaara to glare at Kankuro.

"Do not lie." She snapped but was ignored.

"See, what happened was-"

"Shut up." Gaara interrupted Kankuro, "Or I'll **kill** you."

Kankuro snapped his jaw up so quick everyone heard the clash of his teeth hit. "Yes Gaara..."

Gaara's attention turned to the Konoha team before him. The blonde boy seemed to pose no threat, only gaping openly at him which annoyed him. The three children held no interest either, nor the pink monstrosity in the back.

The boy in the tree was interesting, he stopped Kankuro with a _rock_ of all things, but what really got his attention was the purple haired female before him.

She was beautiful, he would admit to that, with her neat yet wild hair flowing about and golden eyes seemingly glowing. Though most of her was hidden by a mask and clothing, it was her aura and the feel of hidden power that caught his attention. Yes, beautiful... and dangerous. She would have broken Kankuro's wrist had he not have let go of the obnoxious child. He could feel a powerful and dangerous darkness lurking deep within her, locked away, that set his blood on fire and he wondered what it would be like to fight her.

To make her bleed.

To watch her die by his hands.

A dark glint flashed in his eye's as excitement for a challenge arose and he almost smirked when her eyes caught his, as if responding to his unspoken words.

She was challenging him, daring him to try.

Kiku recognized the glint in the red headed boy's eyes, her master used to look at her like that when he wanted her to suffer and learn from it, or when he was angry and almost killed her.

He wanted to fight her, wound her, even most likely kill her.

She would NOT let him do that, and so she glared back, almost openly challenging him with her glare.

Daring him to try it.

She would not die no matter what. She promised Naruto she would make it to their dream, and that she would not let her darkness take over.

"Who are you?" Sakura's fear seemed to have ebbed away when she saw Kikus stare down with the creepy red head.

"I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble." Gaara spoke up, eyes never leaving Kikus until Sasuke had enough and stepped up next to her.

"Identify yourself." He demanded.

"Who me?" Temari almost purred.

"No." Kiku spoke up. "He meant the boy with the gourd on his back. Though I recall your male friend with the makeup call him Gaara."

"ITS NOT MAKEUP!" Kankuro indignantly yelled. "Its warrior paint!"

Something else glinted in Gaara's eye's when she said his name before she turned her attention to said make up boy, "Makeup." She deadpanned, thoroughly enjoying annoying him.

"Gaara of the Desert." Gaara replied. "I'm curious of you too."

He looked to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

You could hear the pride in his voice.

"And you?" Gaara turned to Kiku.

"Kiku." She replied to him.

"Kiku?"

The way he said her name caused her to shiver again, it was unpleasant and pleasant at the same time.

She found his voice attractive, yet the way he said her name with such blood lust in his eye's sent her horrid images.

 **Be cautious child! He is not one to be trifled with!**

"Kiku Karasu." She finished before tilting her head as if in thought. "Nice to meet you, _Gaara_."

He almost grinned sadistically when she said his name in that challenging purr. She would be a prized kill here in Konoha, and right now he deem'd her his.

His to do with what he wished.

His to torture.

His to kill.

Those who got in his way would regret it.

Nothing stood in the way when it came to Gaaras chosen toy.

 **You will be the death of me girl, this boy is not a toy for you to mess with... NOR be even remotely attracted to! I cannot fathom why danger seems to attract you so!** _ **Why**_ **did I have to be stuck in a** _ **girl**_ **?**

 _Im just curious... but I love you too Karasu._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _This is it. My chance to be stronger, a chunin. I can't rely on the powers he gave me. Karasu, you cannot let me use them. No matter what._

 **I understand. Don't worry kid, I wont let you fall.**

"Are you almost ready?" Kakashi's voice broke Kiku from her thoughts as his had came down to pat her head.

She had been staring at her reflection for a while before spacing out. She looked up to Kakashi's eye smiling reflection and her expression softened too.

He was all the family she had left... besides her team of course.

"I am." She responded before pulling up her own new mask, courtesy of Kakashi when they got home.

"Don't forget your book."

"Thanks." She pulled the book from his hands.

It was her favorite, tale of a gutsy ninja. The same author who wrote Kakashi's dirty books wrote it and she loved reading it, tho she didn't care for the dirty books that he wrote now.

"Be careful alright? I couldn't handle losing my cute student." He teased as he pinched her cheek causing a glare to form and her hand rubbing the spot.

"Your only saying that because you helped raise me... and I'm your favorite."

Kakashi laughed and patted her head once more. "Off you go kiddo."

Kiku nodded before leaving her home and to meet her team outside of the building they were to be at.

When they arrived there was two people standing before two others who were guarding a door.

"Your thinking of taking the exams but you can't even get passed me." One of the ones guarding the door laughs. "Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt?"

"Please let us through, we have to go in there." A girl with brown hair in two buns atop her head, one of the ones who stood before the guards to the door, spoke.

The other boy guarding the door tsked before punching the girl and she fell back into what was assumed her comrade, a boy with black bowl cut hair in a green monstrosity of a suit.

"Harsh." Whispered a ninja.

"Yeah." Another agreed.

"Did you just say Harsh? You'll experience crueler things in there then just one little punch!" The first guard stated. "We're being merciful in comparison!"

"More then half of you wont even survive the chunin exams. You'll be marked for life! Some might even go crazy, for Chunin its always a life of death." The second guard continued.

"This isn't some field trip kiddies. Chunin are all qualified to lead missions, the lives of your squad members will be on your own hands, so you better be tough enough to take the heat! Delicate little girls... don't belong here." They said to the girl before them.

"Cute speech." Sasuke interrupted.

"If you were trying to scare academy students." Kiku continued for Sasuke who threw a smirk at her.

The crowd before them departed as they walked up to the four, Kiku and Sasuke at the lead.

"Now just let us pass.. Oh and remove the genjutsu while your at it."

"What?"

"Genjutsu?"

"What's he talking about?"

Several people began to murmur in confusion.

"Well, Well." The first guard sneers."

"So you noticed the genjutsu?" The other asked as the sign above the door moved from 301 to 202. Sounds of shock and amazement at the skill of the uchiha passed through the crowd and the two bullies scoffed.

"Sakura," Sasuke began. "You must of seen it first, right?"

"Your Analytical ability and genjutsu know how is the second most improved on our team." Kiku spoke next.

Sakura nodded "Of course I noticed. I child could of noticed."

"After all this is still the second floor. We need to get to the third." Naruto continued boredly.

"Well aren't we smart? So you noticed the illusion, well lets see how you deal with this!" The boy guarding the door lunged a kick at Sasuke who swung around and readied his own leg to counter.

Noticing the attacks, the boy with the bowl cut hair rose from his position on the ground and ,with speed the greatly surpassed Sasuke's, he grabbed the offending two legs with his bare hands.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he gazed at his captured leg before tailing to the other leg of his attacker. "Hn."

The boy released their legs and the guards scoffed once more before retreating the room. As they did that Sasuke put his foot down and stared at the strange boys hands that were covered in bandages.

 _He stopped my kick,_ Sasuke observed, _That's some chakra he has in his arm._

"Hey! What happened to the plan?" Another boy joined them with long brown hair and white eyes. "I though you were the one who wanted to keep a low profile and not let anyone see our skill level?"

"I know, but..." His gaze trailed over to Sakura before glancing to Kiku and a heavy blush dusted his cheeks, his fist clenching in determination.

"Never mind. Its over so just forget it." The girl from before sighed as she shook her head.

The bowl hair'd boy made his way to team seven and passed the boys and pinkette before standing in front of Kiku.

"My name is Rock Lee." He stated proudly. "You are Kiku Karasu right?"

"That is me." Kiku replied, what was he up to?

"Oh, good." He almost smiled in relief as if he was afraid he got it wrong. "I've heard much about you."

Kiku blinked in confusion.

"Kiku Karasu; Student of Kakashi Hatake, Child of the forest, and the Mysterious rumored beauty of Konohagakure."

Kiku felt her cheeks heat up, what was with this guy?

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Wha..." Kiku began to stutter, much to the shock and amusement of her team as her I don't care about anything attitude went into that of a shy girl.

"I will protect you with my life." He added as he smiled and gave her a thumbs up, light glistening from one of his teeth.

"No." She composed herself.

"Wha-!" he looked mortified. "Why?"

"I don't know you." She responded. "I know next to nothing about you, if your trust-able or not. The only people who would stand a chance would be Naruto or Sasuke."

Both boys looked over to her quickly, what?

"I've known them longer, trust them. I know they would give their lives for mine in a heart beat, just like I would them. They know me better then most, one even more so then the others. Not to mention, Im not interested in looking for a mate. My goal is simply to grow stronger and protect my family." She gestures to her team.

"... a mate?" someone mutters.

"She means lover right?"

"Such an odd term for it."

"I see. Then allow me to get closer to you! I will battle for your affections!"

"What a freak." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey, you over there with the bad attitude! Whats your name?" The brown haired boy asked/demanded.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's" Sasuke lectured.

"Your a rookie are you? How old are you?" The brown hair boy continued.

"I'm not obliged to answer that." Sasuke said boredly.

Naruto pouted in the background. "No one wants to know my name."

"I know you name." Kiku patted his head softly.

"Hmph..."

She chuckled at his continued pout.

"Guys." Sakura called, "Lets go!"

* * *

Kiku was, dare she say, nervous.

Around her were tons of other ninja from other villages, their skill level and intentions all unknown to her.

And their eyes trained on her and her team.

Yes she was nervous.

"Oh man." Sakura murmured from behind Kiku.

Sakura recently had taken a liking to hang around Kiku when afraid. Sasuke was to uncaring, Naruto was well she did NOT feel safe with Naruto! Kiku, she felt like a rock. The only time she saw the girl frightened by something was that time in the land of mist when Zabuza mentioned a former master.

Since then Kiku had shown nothing of the sort, just boredom, fury and malice if someone on the team was harmed, curiosity, and her small warm looks when her and Naruto talked.

This made her begin to wonder if Kiku had feelings for the obnoxious idiot.

If anyone asked her, she thought it was a good thing! Maybe Naruto would help her out of her shell.

Tho Sakura always felt safest around Kakashi over everyone, Kiku was her next bet. She loved Sasuke, but right now she felt calmer near Kiku who was radiating a warning to all to stay back.

This caught the attention of a certain red haired sand shinobi whom was in the back, his eyes trained on them.

A noise caught the quads attention, a whistle from behind, and as they turned they spotted the rest of the rookies of their time.

Shikamaru stood next to Choji, most likely complaining about how troublesome everything seemed..

Ino had latched onto Sasuke, providing a perfect distraction for Sakura who was spitting fire at the blonde who dared hang on her Sasuke-kun.

Next Came Kiba who bragged about his skills to both Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. The latter of the three scoffing. Akamaru lay on his head lazily, occasionally barking as if in agreement.

Hinata came in from behind, poking her fingers together nervously as she stuttered to Naruto, trying to be the mediator as her loud team mate upset the blonde.

Shino was silent as ever, tho he expressed his dislike of Choji almost stepping on a bug.

Kiku felt more comfortable next to the Silent bug boy when he stopped next to her, she assumed he felt the same as he had chosen a spot next to her out of the rest.

Naruto began feeling nervous, he was frowning and shaking and this caused Kiku to worry until he burst out in excitement.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage and I'm going to beat you all!"

Kiku sweat dropped when ALL of the rooms occupants were staring directly at them, before it was about half of them, curious to see who had come in or sizing up the competition.

Now it was every single one of them.

"Can you be any louder?!" Ino hissed/yelled before whirling on Kiku. "Tell your boyfriend to keep quiet!"

Kiku glanced over to the blonde with a scowl. "He's not my boyfriend, and he can do whatever he want's." She replied as she began walking to find a seat, ignoring the protests of her partners and just wanting to find somewhere quieter.

Maybe even read her favorite book?

"Hah! You probably can't even get a boyfriend." Ino sneered following the purple haired ninja.

Kiku never got along with Ino, she couldn't remember why but the distaste for the girl was immense.

"I'm not interested in finding one." Kiku murmured in uninterested as she began passing the sand shinobi, ignoring everyone's stares.

"Whys that?" Ino was still using a taunting tone but began to generally being curious.

Kiku, finally reaching to high of an irritation, whirled on the girl "I am a Kunoichi, my goals are to be stronger and not frolic. I have no time to chase after boys like a dog in heat and much rather spend my time training and honing my skills to secure a better future for myself and my close ones. I would much rather be able to protect myself over fickle childhood love." Kiku then continued on and found a spot to sit before pulling out her book from her leg pouch and began reading.

Content to ignore everything until a noise caught her attention as a silver haired boy made his way towards her team.

She froze when his eye's met hers.

 **That man.**

 _Those eye's... so familiar. Where have I seen them before?_

Her heart began to beat faster and irrational fear started seeping through. She closed her eyes tight when suddenly HIS eyes flashed through her mind causing her to jump up.

She needed to go somewhere...

Somewhere safe.

Her eyes landed on Naruto and she hastily made her way to him, when he looked at her questioningly she shook her head before leaning on the wall.

She could not have an episode here.

She had to calm down.

Naruto's hand enveloped hers and her eye snapped open to look at his concerned ones. The warmth from his hand distracted her panicking state and her whole body seemed to almost relax.

She was some where familiar, safe.

"Could you guys be any louder? This isn't a field trip you know." Came the silver hared ninjas voice.

"And WHO are you?" Ino all but demanded the stranger.

Kiku tuned out of the conversation to look over the boy more. He had dark eyes that sat behind glasses and silver hair, his forehead protector was of Konohagakure but she never had seen him in the village before.

"So your the Rookie nine right?" She heard him talking.

"There's ten of us actually." Ino rudely corrected.

Kiku didn't mind, she didn't like this guy.

"Right." The boy looked her over. "Ten. Anyway, I wouldn't be making a spectacle of yourselves, Cool it you know?"

"Who asked you." Kiku muttered causing him to look over to her.

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi."

Kiku froze once more as memories flooded her brain.

 _"Well done." His voice coo'd in the darkness. "Kabuto, get rid of the bodies._

 _"What will the next plan be?"_

 _"Never you mind. Do as I said and get rid of the bodies" He hissed._

 _Kabuto... He's that monsters servant! No... NO! NO! NO!_

 **CALM YOURSELF!**

Kiku mentally flinched at the command.

 **You will not panic. You will give nothing away. We are not weak! We will not go back to that place. Is that understood?**

 _But Karasu I-_

 **IS that understood?!**

 _I understand..._

"See those guys?" Kabuto's voice brought her back. "They are from the hidden rain village, very touchy, all of them are actually. The exams makes almost everyone tense."

His smirk widened.

"You don't wan to rub them the wrong way."

Everyone stopped talking then and remains quite, know that the threats were pointed out to them they noticed the dark looks that were being thrown their way.

"You cant help it though I suppose, Your all rookies. I was once like that."

"Is this your first time?" Sakura asks Kabuto.

"Nope!" He laughs "Its my seventh."

"Woah woah!" Naruto exclaimed excited. "Then do you have any pointers?"

"Nope!" He laughs again before pausing at their crest fallen faces.

"As he said before it's his seventh time" Shikamaru reminded.

"Hey now don't give up hope yet!" Kabuto tried to reassure them. "After all Seventh times the charm right?"

"Not really." Kiku murmured and only Sasuke heard who smirked in amusement.

Kiku began to space out as her mind reeled back into thinking. How had the servant of that man get in this place? How could no one notice? Surly someone noticed something off!

She was startled into attention as Kabuto was attacked by another ninja, one was about to attack Naruto who was attempting to help Kabuto stand and something in Kiku snapped as her temper flared.

Before they could blink she stood in front of both Kabuto and Naruto, catching the man by his fist and a snarl escaped her. "Back off."

"What was that?" The spiky haired ninja that was aiming for Naruto glared at her.

"I won't repeat myself." She hissed as she felt her eyes strain in her anger.

"T-those eyes..." She heard him mutter. "Fine, I didn't want to fight such trash anyway."

Her eyes strains more as her anger grew.

How dare he say that about Naruto!

She tightened her grip until the entire room heard a crack.

"That's enough." A chubby team member spoke as he dragged his comrade back.

Before anyone could do anything else a large cloud of smoke appeared in front of the room as a booming voice called through the mass of smoke

"Alright you baby-faced degenerates!" He shouted. "Sit down and listen up!"

Out of the smoke stepped a heavily scarred man with twenty other men and women in grey uniforms. The man was clad in fully black, from his boots to his top. His entire presence shouted leader and strength.

"Huh?" Most of the Genin whispered.

"It's time to begin! I am Morino Ibiki, your proctor... and, from this moment on... your worst enemy. "The man gruffly said, his eyes glaring at everyone. "YOU! Sound ninja, sit down."

"Sorry. We just got a little excited..."

"I'm sure."

The man obviously did not believe them.

* * *

Sorry for the delay... I've got a lot going on from writers block, to my grandmother being sick, and distracted with things at home. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's about to get intense! How will Kiku and Orochimaru react when the meet after so long apart?

Will he get his pet back?

Will she escape?

Can she even escape?

Find out next time!

I am derp...


End file.
